<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【拉能】情书 by Nanchuolo_9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039320">【拉能】情书</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanchuolo_9/pseuds/Nanchuolo_9'>Nanchuolo_9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ArkNights, 明日方舟</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanchuolo_9/pseuds/Nanchuolo_9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*非舟游世界观</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lappland/Exusiai, 拉普兰德/能天使</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【拉能】情书</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*非舟游世界观</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>能天使，</p>
<p>　　我现在在巴黎的某处小咖啡馆里，你要原谅我，只能用廉价旅馆的廉价纸给你写这封信。可能会有些咖啡渍，再次，恳求你的原谅。</p>
<p>　　人们都说马上要爆发一场起义，一场革命，我们要把国王的脑袋砍下来，拿回本该属于我们的东西。我只是一介靠写东西做翻译过活的不入流小作家，没去过沙龙，也不关心这一些，我只关心你去了伊斯坦布尔后过得怎么样，希望你不要太拮据。如果有什么难处，请一定写信给我，我会托人给你带一块上好的火腿。</p>
<p>　　这里的咖啡像洗碗水一样难以下咽，煎蛋太油腻，酒鬼们在大声嚷嚷，烟雾缭绕（虽然我也在抽烟），一些瘦骨嶙峋但是充满激情的革命家在角落里密谋什么。挤在角落里的咖啡馆闷热难耐，然而这是唯一一处我可以在桌子上给你写东西的地方。难以想象，几个星期前我还在一场盛大的舞会上，和你共饮美酒。</p>
<p>　　我得在信中和你坦白——请原谅，我无法当面和你说——舞会的早些时候，我已经见过你。你和你的朋友们走在一起，无忧无虑，和那些公爵的大小姐们一样，穿得漂亮又年轻，快活的笑声从街头飘到街尾。我呢，同样坐在咖啡馆里，喝着味道还不错的咖啡，刚刚接到新的任务，穿着旧外套，腰间挎着刀，抽着还不算太呛的烟，看着你快乐地走过，盘算着今晚的任务。</p>
<p>　　我对你说的话半真半假。我是作家，但我也会干别的活儿。那天晚上，就是因为我，本应该圆满结束的舞会在末尾起了些许骚乱。不过我们当时没有在意，因为当大家都因为恐慌与愤怒，在寻找那个凶手时，我和你在酒窖里做|||（愛。对，是我在小花园里，割开了那个男人的喉咙，然后冠冕堂皇地，人生第一次穿上如此贵重的礼服进入大厅，和你跳舞，和你接吻，然后避开所有人的耳目，来到位于地下的酒窖。那时，凶刀还藏在我的靴子里。</p>
<p>　　对，我利用了你。多亏了你，我可以全身而退，拿了钱，远走到巴黎暂时躲着。做起我的副业——写作和翻译，赚点生活费。没有谁会知道这个挤在窗边的人，切下的头颅累起来比他们的身高还高两倍。</p>
<p>　　巴黎要爆发一场革命，他们正在盘算着从巴士底狱开始，他们要把安托瓦内特推上断头台。这些我不关心。有个人差点把酒洒在我的桌上，我揍了他。</p>
<p>　　我偶然得知你要去伊斯坦布尔，我觉得那是个很适合你的地方。你不是什么贵族小姐，我明白的，你说你要去找人，那么祝你顺利。那是某个下午，我在巴黎的小旅馆抽着那天的第五根烟，我最爱的刀藏在吱呀作响的床底，楼上的人走来走去，卫生间在漏水，房间里飘着一股家具的霉味儿，床上放着几片奶酪，那是我的午饭，外头有人在高价悬赏我的脑袋。我不关心。我突然想到了你，和亲吻你时的苹果甜点味儿，我在那一刻疯狂爱着你，就像夏日的雷阵雨。</p>
<p>　　所以，我决定给你写这封信。不知道能不能寄到你的手里。当初强烈的爱意很快消失，比海啸前退去的海水还快，我想趁着它还在，给你写下这封信。或者写完时，它就会完全消失。</p>
<p>　　奇怪的是，我竟然在期待下一次见面。我们在伦敦相遇，我躲到巴黎，你去了伊斯坦布尔，去寻找你的圣迹。或许我们还会再见面，在开往开罗的船，或者在美洲的某个酒馆里。</p>
<p>　　如果没有寄到你的手里，那也没有关系，下一次见面时我会亲自交给你，附赠一个吻。</p>
<p>　　现在是五月初，我在巴黎一处不起眼的咖啡馆里，我喝着难喝的咖啡，抽着廉价的烟草，此时此刻，我仍然确信我爱着你。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>                                                                    拉普兰德</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>